


baby, i'm a sociopath (sweet serial killer)

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Sean, daniel kills everyone at the border even though sean tried to surrender, diazcest, high morality! sean, low morality! daniel, probably, probably the only time i’ll write top daniel lmfao, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Sean's sobbing to himself, face buried in his hands. Daniel stares at him with detachment as he silently comes down from his maniac high, the sounds of his brother's cries washing over him like waves. He almost drowns in them.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. blurry face and cracked voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxBBadperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/gifts).



_**JULY 4TH, 2017** _

They sat together in the car.

Sean's sobbing to himself, face buried in his hands. Daniel stares at him with detachment as he silently comes down from his maniac high, the sounds of his brother's cries washing over him like waves. He almost drowns in them.

"We're in Mexico, Sean," he says with nearly breathless awe, though not as excited as he was moments before. He smiles gently and reaches across to take one of Sean's hands. The teenager still doesn't look at him, instead letting his other hand drop and staring shell-shocked at his lap.

In that moment, Daniel lacks the empathy required to register Sean's emotions. He just strokes Sean's much bigger hand gently with his small fingers. A moment later, he reluctantly lets go of Sean's hand and smiles fondly.

"And we'll be together _forever_ ," he whispers, leaning over and hugging Sean tightly.

*******

_**AUGUST 15TH, 2017** _

It's Sean's seventeenth birthday.

Daniel sets the stolen cake on the wooden table. Sean is fortunately still asleep, so he can easily surprise him like he had wanted to. He puts a ' _1_ ' candle on the cake and then the number ' _7_ '. He lights them with dad's lighter and then sets it back on the table.

He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He smiles at Sean's sleeping, unaware form before jumping on top of him. "Sean, wake up!"

"Shit," slurs Sean, tired and disorientated. His eye opens with surprise, and he stares up with blurred vision, slightly scared, as Daniel straddles him.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaims before sticking to Sean's frame like glue as he forced an embrace on him. Sean flinches.

There was a pause. It was almost uncomfortable. "Yeah. Thanks," mutters Sean quietly. 

Daniel pouts as he crawls awkwardly off Sean. "I got you a cake." He grabs Sean's hand, using his strength and power to lift him up off the couch. Sean groans and Daniel grins, drinking up the noise.

"Okay. Ju-just hold on," begs Sean, but Daniel drags him to the kitchen anyway.

"You just have to blow the candles out. I already lit them for you," Daniel states the obvious, bringing Sean to the wooden table. The teenager's eye scanned the cake, face unreadable. Daniel hoped he liked it. "Make a wish, Sean-Wise."

Sean's heart warms for a moment, just a single moment. It almost feels like it's the same little brother from months ago, until he's forced back into reality by the image of dead cops and debris everywhere.

Sean closed his eye and his mouth formed a line as he seriously pondered. Seconds later, Daniel shifted back and forth on his feet impatiently. Then, Sean's eye opened, and he blew out the candles on his cake.

"What did you wish for?" pried Daniel.

A weak smile and sad eyes were all that he got in return.

"Well, I also got you a present," announces Daniel, not acknowledging the lack of response. Sean stares at him, brows furrowed and curiosity now etched across his features.

The younger brother pulls out a nice, expensive bracelet. It had a wolf charm on it. Sean didn't feel happy. He only felt deep disgust.

"Let me guess. You stole it?" Sean asked coldly, taking the gift from the boy's hands, and Daniel felt a sting in his chest.

"What else was I supposed to do? At least be a little grateful, jerk. Jeez."

"I don't owe you anything," Sean defensively shot back.

"You're such a douchebag," sneered Daniel, turning quickly and storming off. Everything was _always_ a drama with him.

"Happy fucking birthday to me," Sean grumbled, setting the bracelet down onto the table beside the neglected cake, and heading back in the living room. It felt like he could sleep forever nowadays.

*******

_**OCTOBER 31ST, 2017** _

It's Halloween night. The television is on, playing some graphic R-rated slasher film. A rape scene comes on, and Sean turns his attention to his brother, trying to suggest that they watch a different movie.

Daniel is awkwardly stiff. Then Sean notices _it._ His brother’s length is strained against his jeans. Sean’s one eye widens, and his mouth drops agape. He didn’t want to think about what it meant that Daniel got turned on by a rape scene. His ten-year-old little brother, aroused by _rape_. He tried to justify that it was just hormones; Sean knows he himself had been turned on by weird stuff before and got off to it, even though he normally wouldn’t like it.

”Shit, Daniel,” he swears, the tips of his ears heating. He demands, “Go to the bathroom. Now.”

”I’ve done it before,” admits Daniel suddenly. Sean feels weird talking about this with him. “Back in. . . back in Seattle.”

“Just go to the bathroom, dude!” urges Sean, no longer looking at Daniel.

”It helps to have something to look at,” replied Daniel, glancing back at the television.

”Okay, fuck, I’m going to bed. Night,” Sean curtly said. He stood up to leave, but Daniel grabbed at his arm.

“Wait.” 

Sean’s heart sinks. He can’t hide the look of repulsion that contorts his features. His lips curl. Daniel swallows.

”Never mind,” he mumbles, letting go of Sean. The teenager quickly walks off to his bedroom, not sparing another look at Daniel, too full of shame.

Daniel quickly unzips his jeans. He yanks them down and wiggles out of his underwear. The little boy grabs his hardened cock and begins to jerk himself off.

He orgasms, instantly, when his thoughts wander to Sean moments later -- and he doesn’t feel guilty about it ( _at all._ )

_**JANUARY 4TH, 2018** _

Sean runs his hands across the wolf bracelet, the same one Daniel had gotten him for his birthday months back.

Daniel has his head in his lap, asleep. This is the closest they had been in a long time. Sean would be lying if he said he didn’t find it comforting, _nice_ even.

Reluctantly, he began to stroke through his little brother’s hair. Daniel leaned into his touch, satisfied. His soft breathing was soothing to listen to.

”Sean,” he whimpered in his sleep. Sean smiled. Despite everything, his heart still warmed with a type of tenderness that he could not articulate.

“I love you,” Sean whispered, genuinely, for the first time in months.

“Sean,” he repeated louder, almost needy. Sean’s smile grew.

”I’m right here,” he cooed, interlocking their fingers. Despite everything, he still loved his little brother.

Daniel suddenly moaned. Sean’s eyebrows knitted close together, and the little boy’s hand twitched, a guttural noise escaping his lips.

Sean’s eye widened when he noticed the dark patch in the front Daniel’s jeans.

”Fuck, enano,” he hissed, pushing him away right as the boy opened his eyes.

“Hmm?” Daniel yawned. He registered the way Sean was looking at him. “What?”

Sean didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at him, face twisted with disgust and staring below the boy’s waist. Daniel blinked his eyes and then lowered them. He didn’t feel embarrassed.

”Oh, uh, oops?”

”That’s disgusting,” inputs Sean. His tone reflects his comment.

”It’s normal,” defended Daniel. He wasn’t aware that he had just been having a wet dream of his brother, moaning his name out loudly with desperate want.

“Yeah, okay.”

You’re so rude sometimes.”

”Whatever.”

*******

_**MAY 8TH, 2018** _

Daniel tenderly trails his little fingers along the surface of Sean’s arm. Sean has his eye closed, deep in slumber with his head on the wooden desk.

Daniel doesn’t waste any time.

His hands shift to Sean’s pajama pants. His heart is skipping beats as he slowly pulls them down a bit past his thighs. His boxers are exposed, and Daniel takes the sight in with hungry eyes. The thrill gives him a dangerous type of high. It makes him want to rip Sean’s underwear off and kiss all over his flesh.

He feels like he’s going to faint when he finally gets Sean’s boxers off. The teenager’s cock is in plain sight. It’s soft, but the little brother plans on fixing that. 

Daniel is already nude. He positions himself next to Sean. Their dicks are almost touching.

Gently, he begins to rub their members together. A few strokes, and Sean’s hard. Daniel’s moaning loud because it feels better than he ever could have imagined.

Sean awakes with a jerk. Daniel continues to rub their dicks together while panting, taking a hand and clenching a fist around their cocks.

Sean screams. He screams as loud as he can and shoves Daniel off. The boy grunts as he falls to the floor. He hits his bare shoulder against sharp furniture. A bloody, deep cut decorates his skin then.

Daniel begins to cry. Pain mixed itself with rejection, creating an agony-ridden combination.

Sean cries too, cursing frantically and fervently looking around for his clothing.

This type of damage can’t be repaired.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just wanted to. . . I just thought. . .” Daniel babbles erratically, trying to look for an excuse. Something that would make Sean not hate him.

Sean doesn’t give a coherent response. He practically shouts something, words so full of anger and shock and repulsion that it makes even Daniel sick inside. He knows he’s screwed up bad. It’s _worse_ than bad.

When Sean finds his clothes, putting them on as quick as possible, he leaves the house in a hurry. Daniel pleads with him not to go. He could stop Sean if he really wanted, and he did want to.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to.


	2. like a leech who feeds with fervent teeth

_**JULY 4TH, 2022** _

Daniel’s cock is warm and wet, enclosed by Sean’s tight heat. He pants, occasional groans spilling out of his mouth when the pleasure gets too much, his thrusts hard and fast and deep.

“You like it?” he slurs tiredly. Sean doesn’t respond, doesn’t even spare him a glance. The man focuses on how his little brother reeks of booze. Daniel frowns. “Come on. Say you like it.”

Sean grits his teeth. He digs his nails into the sheets of Daniel’s bed. He refuses to speak.

”Fine,” murmurs Daniel, something dark in his eyes. Moments later, he cums inside of Sean with one final rough thrust. 

Sean’s mad. He whips his head around to glare at Daniel. The teenager marvels at the sight of his big brother mad at him. He finds it cute.

”I told you not to do that!” Sean shouts.

”And I told you to answer me,” Daniel shoots back. The kid always had something smart to say.

“Fuck you,” spits Sean hatefully, shuffling away from Daniel -- only to be yanked back harshly by his hair.

Knuckles landed against the side of Sean’s face, fast and angry. He cried out, face hot with the sting of pain and fresh tears.

”Do not talk to me like that,” Daniel warns lowly, eyes narrowed as he coldly enunciates each word.

Sean’s breathing is hitched. He weeps, and Daniel kisses him gently on the mouth before letting go of his hair.

He relaxes back into the bed, watching as his cum leaked from Sean. He softly admits, “I hate it when you make me feel like a bad guy.”

Sean blinks away his tears and whispers, “Sorry.”

Daniel scoffs. A deranged smile etches itself across his lips. “You do something like that again, and I’ll stick my cock in your fucked up eye next time. It’ll finally get some use, huh?”

Sean starts crying again.

_**SEPTEMBER 23RD, 2022** _

Sean hovers above the stove. The girlish laughter behind him echoes through his ears. He hears his little brother kiss her, and his eyes are brimmed with tears.

”Daniel!” the girl giggles again, teasingly pushing on his chest. Sean can imagine the look on her face.

”Hey, let’s go upstairs,” suggests Daniel loudly, and Sean’s heart sinks.

”Okay,” she chirped, agreeing with no hesitation.

Sean didn’t look at them as they disappeared down the hall. He turns the stove off in a haze. He stumbles his way to the couch in the living room, dropping his body carelessly onto the sofa.

He grabs the bottle of heavy liquor that he had been drinking out of the past few days. He brings it to his lips. He brushes it against his mouth in contemplation and thought before shrugging and taking multiple gulps.

He feels worthless. He had given his all to Daniel, _pushed_ himself physically and mentally countless times, and it wasn’t enough. He tried so hard to make Daniel happy, and _it wasn’t enough._

He downs the entire bottle within minutes. He sits up, burping. He can taste faint vomit, but he doesn’t care. He stands with a gentle groan.

He staggers his way to the staircase, making his way quietly upstairs. His heart is beating like mad, partly due to the alcohol and partly due to his growing anger.

He fumbles with the doorknob, roughly opening the door with a grunt. He sees Daniel on top of the girl, naked and cock inside of her. Her face is all red and scrunched up. Sean wants to die.

They’re off each other quickly. The girl is embarrassed, and Daniel curses and fumbles for the covers.

“Get out,” Sean spits, swaying, glaring at the girl. He demands louder, “Get the fuck out of our house!” He sees the smirk now playing on Daniel’s lips. He’s _enjoying_ this, enjoying seeing Sean so jealous and bitter and coming undone over the lack of attention.

”Hey, you should go. I have to take care of him,” says Daniel. He pats the girl on her hand. Sean wants to hit her. “I’ll call you later, babe, okay?”

”No, he won’t,” input Sean. Daniel sends him a dirty look.

She’s clearly reluctant as she stands up, embarrassed at her nudity. Sean adverts his eye. “Um, okay. I’ll see you, Dan.” She smiles sheepishly and quickly snatches her clothes off the floor, shooting a judgmental yet shy glance at Sean as she walks past him.

”You’re wasted,” mutters Daniel sweetly, when she’s finally gone. He stands up, still nude, and approaches Sean. He grabs his older brother by the arm, leading him back to the bed. “You should sleep it off.”

”Dan-daniel,” pants Sean as he flops himself onto the bed. Daniel sits beside him. “Why?”

”Why what?” asked Daniel. He strokes the man’s hair, like Sean’s had done for him countless times.

Sean tears up. His voice gets higher in pitch as he whimpers out, “Why did you fuck her?”

Daniel’s face is gentle. He cups Sean’s cheek in his hands. “You cut it off with me. And I like her, she’s cool.”

Sean begins to cry. In a strange way, he felt thrown away. Years spent bending to his brother’s will, and he was thrown away so easily. He shakes his head. “You forgot about me quickly.”

”You wanted me to,” Daniel defended, sounding stressed. 

“How long have you known her?”

”A week.” This makes wants to kill himself.

He cries harder. “You already like her?”

Daniel pauses and then answers, “Yeah. I said she’s cool. But I want to get to know her bet-“

Sean cuts him off, “Drop her.”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

”I don’t want you talking to her anymore.”

There was silence. Snot and tears stream down Sean’s chin. Daniel leans down, licking the moisture and mucus away. Sean isn’t disgusted ( _for once_.)

“But it isn’t really fair,” says Daniel. “You stop everything and then tell me I can’t like someone else?”

”Quit saying you like her!” Sean drunkenly raises his voice. “She’s nothing but a-a fucking slut. You just like her attention.”

”No, Sean. I _do_ like her,” teases Daniel, wiping his brother’s tears away. Sean feels like daggers are being driven into his heart at a thousand miles per second. “And maybe I like slutty girls.”

Sean goes quiet. The only sounds coming from him are his harsh, unstable breathing. Daniel grins.

”Are you jealous, Sean?”

There was a pregnant pause before Sean whispers, “Yes.”

Daniel laughs with delight. His face is lit up smugly. “I knew you’d get jealous! I knew it.”

”Wh-what?”

”I brought her over for a reason, dumb fuck,” responded Daniel vaguely. He slipped a hand under Sean’s shirt. The man’s skin tingled, and he shivered. His brain was slow to register Daniel rubbing circles into his flesh. “You like this, don’t you?”

Sean looks up at Daniel. The world around him is spinning, his vision is blurry, and he’s confused. Still, despite his disorientation, he tiredly mutters, “Yes.”

”Fucking knew it,” gloated Daniel. Sean felt the teenager’s hands unzip his jeans.

Sean slurred, “Are you going to fuck me?”

”Yeah. Yeah, I’m going to fuck you,” confirms the little brother with a big smile.

Sean looks at him with genuine fear. “You-you’re going to cut it off with her, right?”

Daniel hummed, like he was seriously pondering it. “Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll keep screwing her. Maybe I’ll even ask her to be my girlfriend. Whatever I choose, guess what? You’ll still beg me to fuck you anyways.”

Daniel had already broken his heart numerous times. What did it matter if it happened once more?

A new wave of tears wash over Sean. Daniel smiles and tugs down his brother’s jeans and yanks down his underwear. His brother allows it all.

”I could probably use your tears as lube,” he comments, only half-joking. He considers it for a moment before deciding to grab the bottle from the drawer in his nightstand.

He applies the lube to his fingers as Sean watches him sleepily. Daniel wastes no time, spreading Sean’s legs and shoving a finger into his brother’s hole. He doesn’t even flinch. Sean is used to rougher and drier.

Daniel inserts a second finger and then a third. He works his digits inside of Sean, the man whimpering softly. Daniel loves the little noises he makes. He missed this without a doubt.

Daniel withdraws his fingers and applies lube onto his cock. He sighs softly as he presses his dick to Sean’s bottom, ready to push in and fuck his brother until he’s spent.

“W-wait. You didn’t use a condom with her?”

Daniel shakes his head. Sean looks disgusted. Daniel laughs. “But don’t worry, she was a virgin before she met me.” Sean feels terrible inside. He wonders how many times Daniel and that girl had screwed just in a mere week of knowing each other.

Daniel thrusts into Sean roughly. The man cries out, and his little brother is encouraged by the noise. He goes as hard and as deep and as fast as he can, the bed creaking and shaking.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck,” groans Daniel, panting as he continues his babbling, “It’s been so long.”

Sean screws his eye shut. He can feel the heat of Daniel’s body and cock, can almost taste the sweat beginning to drip down Daniel’s skin, can practically imagine how Daniel would sound when he came.

”I love you, Sean,” the younger sibling confessed through his pants.

Daniel leans down and presses his warm lips to Sean’s sweaty neck. He kisses and bites at the skin, sure to leave marks. He wanted to leave marks. People had to know that Sean was taken.

Sean opens his eye. It’s blurry and filled with tears. He can hardly make out Daniel. He slurs, “Lo-love you too. . .”

Whether it was a good or a bad thing that he meant every word, only time would tell. As Daniel filled him with his cum minutes later, Sean drifted off to the thought that he belonged to Daniel. Forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [dancer in a jewelry box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691113) by [MxBBadperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson)




End file.
